<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seizing Opportunities by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645724">Seizing Opportunities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael’s usual morning jog to clear his head gets a little sidetracked as a song brings back vivid memories of his previous night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seizing Opportunities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Submission to Tumblr CFWC Silly Love Stories: Day 10 - Songfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A chilly wind blows against Rafael’s face the minute he steps out of the building of his apartment. He looks at the GPRS on his phone and scans his surroundings, following the directions to find the nearest open space where he can go for a jog. Though he’s still adjusting to the fact he no longer lives in the neighborhood he was raised, he’s certainly taking advantage of the perks of living by himself.</p><p>Once he arrives at the location, Rafael opens the music player app on his phone and puts on his earbuds. Looking around his new neighborhood, he takes his time during his warm-up walk to see the sights before he starts to jog. It’s rather early and the city is quiet, but he always enjoyed watching the sunrise. Any opportunities he has to appreciate it whenever he can must be seized.</p><p>Once he begins to run, the music player changes to a rhythmic song. As the singer describes his feelings towards his lover along with the lyrics, he can’t help but smile. Soon, memories of the previous night flood his mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Previous night</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The rich scent of meat and spices of Caribbean chicken curry seeps through the air as Rafael opens the package of take-out food he brought home when the front door opens.</p><p>“I smell arroz con pollo al curry¹!” Evelyn chants.</p><p>A slow smile plays on his lips as her voice reaches his ears. It wasn’t a surprise to either of them when they learned they have similar tastes in food, music, or hobbies. It felt more like a confirmation. These are just a few of the many reasons why it feels so right for them to be together.</p><p>“Hey, gorgeous,” she says strolling into the kitchen.</p><p>“Right back at ya, girlfriend. Hungry?”</p><p>“Very! My mouth is watering right now.”</p><p>“Then let’s dig in.”</p><p>She’s about to reach for the plates when she stops herself. “Ugh… I can’t. I have to take a shower first.”</p><p>“Subway germs?”</p><p>“And the many unsanitary situations I had to expose myself today during my rounds. I feel so dirty…”</p><p>“I bet you do…” He mumbles with a smirk as he ogles her.</p><p>“Oh my God, Raf! That’s not what I meant!” She shoves him playfully.</p><p>“But it is what <em>I</em> meant.”</p><p>She purses her lips but doesn’t hide her amusement. “I’m going to ignore your naughty remark for now and take a quick shower.”</p><p>“For now? Does it mean you won’t ignore it later?”</p><p>The doctor narrows her eyes. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Rafael chuckles and watches her sashay to the bathroom before he sets up the table. His attempt to wait for her to come back fails spectacularly just a few minutes later. As he goes to his room and searches for the one shirt of his she likes to wear, the fruity scent of her body wash fills his lungs. His eyes darken at the thought of lukewarm water cascading down her body, the loofah caressing her curves, her smile humming any random song that comes to mind.</p><p>Following his impulses, he minces to the bathroom, removes his sweatpants, and walks into the box.</p><p>She turns off the shower, presses the loofah against her body, then looks over her shoulder and smirks. “Didn’t you have a shower an hour ago when I called to know if you’re already at home?”</p><p>“I did. But I’m here to help you think about what I said,” he says, moving closer to her and pressing her back against his chest.</p><p>“Is it really what you want right now?” She asks as he nuzzles her hair, his lips brushing against her wet skin.</p><p>“It is. But if it’s not what you want…” he whispers and threatens to step back. Before he could leave, one of her hands pulls him by the neck.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she hisses.</p><p>He smiles, knowing full well it wouldn’t be wise of him to disobey.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The weather has kept most morning joggers away from the streets, but to Rafael, the cold feels refreshing. His body temperature has been rising more than usual and he’s not entirely sure the only cause is the exercise. The vivid memories of intimate moments with her have certainly contributed to increase the sudden heat taking over his senses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Previous night</em>
  </b>
</p><p>His hands run down her sides, taking in every curve of her body as they kiss. He moans in delight when she grinds on him, but he’s quickly silenced as her tongue invades his mouth in a searing kiss.</p><p>A wave of aching pleasure courses through his body while his manhood throbs against derriere. Pulling away from the kiss to come up for air, his hands grip her waist and his hips move in tandem with hers. “God, Eve! You’re killing me…”</p><p>“Am I?” She asked, wiggling her backside against his shaft, still growing in response to the tortuous movement of her buttcheeks on his cock.</p><p>One of his hands digs into her hair and he pulls her back to his chest. “You have to stop torturing like this. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.”</p><p>She smiles slyly and purrs. “Then don’t.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rafael decelerates and stops to drink some water and catch his breath. With so many lustful memories, he’s glad there aren’t so many people in the park or he’d feel too self-conscious. He looks down at his pants and chortles. One of the perks of cold weather is the fact that his arousal isn’t as visible outdoors and he could stop by the convenience store nearby to buy a couple of things for breakfast.</p><p>He isn’t completely sure he couldn’t say the same about the moment he returns home. But the idea only brings a smile to his face as he walks towards the exit of the park. He knows there won’t be any complaints on that matter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Previous night</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Gasps echo inside the bedroom as Rafael sinks into her. The smell of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, her plump lips kissing his neck. Every little detail he notices, every single one of her traits makes him crave her more.</p><p>Their lips meet again after a few slow but powerful thrusts. Legs lock around his waist, pulling him closer. Hands clutch his back, nails bury into his flesh, but the corners of his mouth move upwards as he groans. Jolts of pleasure build up within him, sending shivers down his spine. As he lays her on the bed, his hips increase speed. His urge to please her is as intense as his need for release. The familiar warmth of her walls, hugging him tighter, in a way only he knows how good it feels. It’s simply not the same with anyone else.</p><p>“Amor²…” she pleads between moans. “I’m so close.”</p><p>“Good.” He looks back at her, cupping her face glistening with sweat. “So am I.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>After turning off the burner, Rafael takes the milk and coffee to the table then proceeds to look for the eggs. As he turns back to fry the eggs, his eyes land on Evelyn sitting on the table, lips twisted in a scowl. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“No…” She folds her arms. “You left me.”</p><p>“I just went to the park for a jog. You know it’s part of my routine.”</p><p>“The bed was cold without you.” Evelyn fake pouts.</p><p>He leaves the ingredients in his hands on the counter and saunters over to her, taking her hand in his. “If it makes you feel any better, it was so cold outside I regretted it the minute I left. But I was already out. And I was out of coffee. We need our morning cup of coffee.”</p><p>She looks away to hide a smile. “Yeah, we do…”</p><p>“Will you forgive me?”</p><p>“It depends how much you’re willing to make it up to me,” she says, glancing at the more evident bulge in his pants.</p><p>“I’m so eager to prove I am sorry, amor,” he whispers and goes down on his knees, lifting her knuckles to his lips.</p><p>“We’ll see about that after breakfast.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” he replies, dotting kisses along her arm, shoulder, and neck. As he reaches her cheek, she tries to escape, but he refuses to stop until she’s smiling again.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>¹ Curry chicken with rice<br/>² Love</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>